leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Chroma
skins are recolored variants of a champion's classic or purchasable skins. Each Chroma is available for purchase individually for , as well as part of a bundle known as a Chroma Pack at a discounted price. Chromas go on sale for or each during the Essence Emporium. The first Chroma skins came live with patch V5.8 on April 28, 2015 in Season Five. Some chromas are special than others: * Golden: All Golden Chromas are a part of events and only unlockable through the Hextech system. Most of them will be listed in the Unavailable section. * Ruby: since V8.15, these chromas are only unlockable by buying the whole chroma bundles. * Emerald/Peridot: since V8.20, these chromas are part of the Partner Program. For more information, see the Partner Program Chroma section. * Chromas: 24/25 of his chromas are unlockable only by buying icons. Available Legacy The following Chromas are only available in the Legacy Vault: Harrowing: * * * Lunar Revel: * * * * * Soccer Cup 2018: * * Odyssey: * Snowdown Showdown: * * * * Valentine's Day * * Unavailable The following Chromas will not be available in the future: Ranked: * * Loot Exclusive These Chromas are usually released during an event and only are available during that time with event currency. These Chromas have the possibility to return. Esport: * * * * * * * Lunar Revel: * * * * * * * * * Harrowing * * * Snowdown Showdown: * * * * * Partner Program Chromas These chromas are part of the Partner Program, where creators around the World will give away a code which includes champion, skin and the exclusive chroma. To redeem the code, you have to follow these steps. Each PP chroma will be available in the Essence Emporium for after 6 months of their releasedUpcoming changes to League Partner chromas. The Program began by giving away (and the champion if the creator didn't owned) with her Emerald chroma to the Creators: * However, this chroma is not exclusive and it's available in the store to purchase. Since then, the green chroma (Emerald or Peridot) is related with the Partner Program. To date, the PP chromas are (in order of release): * * * * * The only unrelated chroma to PP is: * Trivia * The word 'chroma' is for ' ', reflecting how a Chroma is a skin in 'another color'. * Each Chroma pack released prior to V6.17 were only available as part of a bundle, and had unique collection names. For example, a wearing a Chroma of his Classic skin would appear as Lucian Prime in the Loading Screen.Old screenshot of Lucian Prime Chroma in Loading Screen ** For maintenance purposes, bundle names have been dropped from the League of Legends Wiki. The following is listed for archival purposes: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} * Before V7.22, Chromas went on sale for twice a year. During sales, individual Chromas costed or each. After that, became , making the cost for Chromas or . Patch History ;December 2016 * The first Chroma packs were added to the Early Sale promotion, priced at each. ;V6.17 ;Chroma Packs Phase 2 The following changes are being made to Chroma packs based on feedback: * Each Chroma is now available individually for , as well as part of a bundle for a discounted price. * Chromas will now go on sale for twice a year. ** The first sale, which will include all existing Chroma, will take place between August 25 from September 8. ** During the upcoming sale, each individual recolor (not bundle) will be available for . ** You must own the skin or champion to purchase the recolor with . * Future sets may contain more than 3 recolors. * Champion Mastery Chromas may be on the horizon. ;V5.8 * First released. }} de:Chroma es:Croma pl:Skórki bohaterów/Chroma ru:Цветовые схемы References Category:Skins Category:Chromas Category:The Store Category:Lists